Eating Nemo
by crazykilla56789
Summary: A secret and evil organization eats Nemo for dinner


Eating Nemo

The Australian region of the Illuminati (the secret society that runs the world) had been using new secret technology to transform a section of the oceans fish into talking, human like creatures. With the intent purpose of eating the talking fish as a ritual. One of the first victims was a young clown fish known as Nemo, this is his story.

Nemo swims toward his father after disobeying him by touching a boat. As his father chastises him an illuminati diver, right behind him captures him, "Daddy help me" Nemo screamed the illuminati member chuckled under his breath. Nemo captured screams "daddy" as his capture swims toward the boat. Once on the boat Nemo is thrown in a small cooler filled with ocean water.

**Later That Day**

"Daddy help me" Nemo screamed as he was put into a very small fish tank. "No one can help you now you little fuck" The Illuminati member said coldly. Nemo looked at the human face with extreme fear. "Please let me go, leave me alone!" Nemo said. A hand violently entered the fish tank, Nemo swimming away franticly until the hand had him in its grasp, Nemo was soon able to slip out of his hand. Nemo so full of fear, intensely regraded swimming away to touch that boat. The Illuminati man full of anger, threw the fish tank onto the floor. Nemo now on the floor flopped around and accidently landed on a piece of glass "Oww" he screamed. "What the fuck is going on over here" Another illuminati man said as he grabbed Nemo off the floor. Nemo in intense agony was bleeding from the glass wound. The Illuminati member was taking forever Nemo thought, as he gasped for air "pleaease I need water", soon after, the man threw him half hazardly into another fish tank. Nemo relieved to finally breathe water again sees his blood creating red water in the tank. Nemo just lays down in a corner of the tank sobbing, crying, and wishing for his father to save him.

Two other fish were in the tank they and Nemo conversated very little with an air of dread and fear over them. Suddenly one of the fish was removed by a hand. "Dory no!" Nemo screamed as he watched helplessly, the man threw her on a kitchen counter. "were am I" Dory said not remembering a thing that led up to this and desperately flopping around trying to find water. "Don't you fucking fall bitch I don't eat of the ground". The illuminati cook than used a knife to stab Dory. Dory screamed intensely as the cook lifts the poor fish up laughing like a psychopath. Nemo swimming around in circles trying in vain to find a way out. Gill stops the young clownish, "Stop this madness, We only have one chance to escape we must slip out of the hand when we are picked up and make it to the toilet that is our only chance". Nemo looked at the fellow prisoner, "what is a toilet". "That thing over". Gill is interrupted with Dory's screams, the two fish look in horror as dory, bleeding like a stuffed pig, is flopping around on a hot skillet being burned alive. The illuminati cook laughs manically as he flips her over to burn her other side. This goes on for about 30 seconds before Dory finally dies from the shock, blood loss, and 3rd degree burns.

Gill is next, as he plans, he manages to slip out of the hand and franticly makes his way toward the bathroom, "You fucking piece of dog shit!" The cook angrily following the fish. But just as Gill entered the bathroom, The cook, in a fit of rage, stomps Gill with all of his 240lbs of weight, killing Gill instantly and splattering his fishs guts all over the bathroom floor. "Fuck I didn't want to do that! Nemo an innocent child fish going to his first day of school this morning, now a traumatized mess looked on in horror. "Why me" Nemo sobbed over and over again. Nemo wishing he had listened to his Dad, came to realize the last words he said to his father were "I hate you" Nemo cried uncontrollably for minutes.

The cook finay done cleaning the guts of the floor, turned his attention to Nemo. "Hey there little guy" The human face looked so evil and scary to Nemo. "Please, I cant die I want to see my Daddy". Nemo said in vain, these men of the illuminati felt no empathy, in fact, they took great pleasure in torturing these talking fish. Suddenly Nemo was picked up and thrown on a plate. Nemo desperately trying to flop towards the toilet. The cook stops him in his tracks. "No daddy help me!" Nemo screams as he is thrown on the skillet. The cook looks on with orgasmic glee as the young, disabled fish screams in unimaginable pain. "Please" Nemo screams as he is being cooked alive, then something amazing happens he is lifted of the buring skillet back onto the plate. Nemo looks up at his human torturer. The cook has a knife in his hand. Nemo looks on wishing he never swam to that boat, wishing he could be with his father. The cook swiftly cuts of Nemo's bad fin. He screams in agony. The cook looks on and watches the poor fish bleed and cry. He then throws Nemo back on the skillet. Nemo soon dies from the trauma. Later that day 12 illuminati members sit at dinner. They each take a small portion of Nemo and Dorry's meat, and eat it with their meal.


End file.
